chicago pd Max payne
by charitous.kanaley
Summary: Chicago PD crossover of the movie Max Payne
1. Chapter 1

I don't believe in heaven, but I have

this idea about it. Something I heard in

a song.

**FADE IN:**

White.

pristine, empty frame. Clean and peaceful.

Heaven is a place where nothing ever happens. There's gentle motion in the blank frame, like swirling 16mm grain. A RUMBLE starts to build, low but growing louder...The grain moves faster, big chunks fluttering, now a dirtydishwater grey. The RUMBLE becoming a HOWLING WIND.

Churning black water LAPS at the bottom of the frame...

A blizzard, at the peak of its power. Visibility zero, Chicago reduced to the hulking shapes of buildings on the banks.Jay Halstead thrashes in the water, a long way from shore.

There's an army of bodies under thisriver. Criminals, people who ran out oftime, out of friends.

Chunks of ice float in the dirty water around him. Jay'sbody freezing, skin turning blue. Heavy winter clothessaturating, like an anchor dragging him down...

The next time they drag this river,they'll find me on the bottom with therest of them. And there won't be anybodyleft to say I was different.

Jay's face sinks below the surface...


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing to orient us to the location, the time. Just a flash of golden light filling the hall, warm as the river was cold. Around a closed door, sunlight streams through the gaps... A WOMAN sleeps on the bed, curled up around a bundled BABY Is this the final, peaceful memory of a drowning man?

Something's wrong, then: the woman's body in an unnaturalposition, more thrown than laid across the bed. The cribtipped over; blankets scattered. Her eyes frozen open.Something BLACK flutters against the windowpane, CRACKINGinto the glass. The sound of the BLIZZARD creeps in...

Wind POUNDS the river where Jay had once been, but there's nomore thrashing in the water. Mixed in behind the fallingsnowflakes, BLACK SHAPES swirl and dive closer to the water.

''I could feel the dead down there, just below my feet.'' ''Reaching up to welcome me** a**s one of their own.''

Jay breaks the surface - GASPING, STRUGGLING against theundertow. Not simply trying to breathe...trying to swim.

''It was an easy mistake to make.''

Abruptly, the snow is gone. Just a bitter wind left in its place, whipping through desolate streets long after midnight. Shuffling up the littered sidewalk, three rough-looking MEN duck out of the wind by descending to the subway... On the dark side of the street, a pair of BOOTS follows them


	3. Chapter 3

**INT. Chicago Subway Station **

A filthy platform, empty except for the three Men huddled on

a bench. A squeaking TURNSTILE catches their ear... The same boots grind towards the Men. We don't see the walker's face, distracted by something else: a gleaming gold wristwatch. As if to make certain the Men notice, he pulls back his sleeve to check the time. Quarter past three...

The watch glints as it passes into a dark doorway markedMEN'S.' The Men follow, exchanging wicked grins. Too easy.

**SUBWAY BATHROOM**

The Men slink into the bathroom, smirking at their obliviousprey at the sink. Steam rising, he sets the watch on theedge of the sink before washing his hands...

''Hey, that's a really nice watch.''

No answer. One of the Men LOCKS the door. At the sound ofthe lock SNAPPING, he raises his head...

Jay Halstead, but not yet the man struggling for life in theriver: clean-shaven, skin like bleached bone. Haunted eyes.In the murky mirror, Jay sees the Men circling closer...

''Kind of reminds me of one I lost-

''You didn't lose it. You pawned it up on128th a few hours ago.''Jay shuts off the water and calmly turns to face them.

''Ask Doug. He was there with you.''

Doug frowns deeply confused about being called by his name.

''You've been following us all night?'' Doug ask him confused

''No.'' Jay says pointing at Doug** ''**I'm only following you.''

While Doug digests that, PAWNSHOP pulls a pistol and trainsit on Jay's forehead. The third man - not much more than kid, visibly frightened - backs towards the door.

''You a cop, or something?'' Pawnshop ask Jay

''Not tonight.'' Jay tells him

''That's too bad.''** ''**Go get my watch.'' Pawnshop tells Doug

Distractedly eyeballing Jay, Doug brushes the watch off ofthe sink. It hits the dirty tile, delicate crystal CRACKING.In a sudden blur of movement, Jay has one hand on the pistol,

the other one SMASHING into Pawnshop's windpipe... Doug steps forward to help... BOOM! The pistol goes off as Jay pries it free. Jay looks up at Doug. Nowhere to run, he races into the farthest stall and SLAMS the door. In the same instant, the Kid bolts for the door. Jay must pick follow or stay with the man he's tracking... In the stall, Doug crawls on his stomach across the sticky floor, trying to squeeze under the divider. Jay raises the pistol and BLASTS a hole through the door of the next stall.

Doug craving, eyes closed** ''**Watch over me, watch over me...''

The newly perforated door flies open. Handcuffs SNAP, restraining a WHIMPERING Doug to the toilet pipe.

''Open your eyes, now!'' Jay tells him

Doug finds himself staring at the pistol's front sight. Jayreaches into his pocket and produces a tattered photograph...It's the woman from Jay's golden vision in the river.

''Have you ever seen her before?'' Jay asks him

Doug shakes his head violently, confusion and terror rising.

''You got busted robbing a house in Illinois with William Preston three-

''Bill's dead'' Doug tells him

''No shit that's why I'm talking to you.'' Jay told himmoving the photo closer** ''**Did he ever say anything about thiswoman?'' ''Did you ever hear anyone-?''

''Bill died because their wings couldn'tlift him up.''

''No, he got shot robbing a liquor store.'' ''What are you talking about?'' Jay asks him confused

''Their wings are golden; the feathers only look black...''

Sighing, Jay unlocks Doug from the pipe, hauling him up andslamming into the wall as he cuffs his hands behind his back.Jay stalks out of the bathroom, pushing Doug ahead of him.Down on the tracks, the Kid shrinks into the shadows...

The Kid runs down the dark tracks, nervously glancing back at

the receding light of the platform. He slows gradually, relaxing as escape seems certain. Down to a walk, he startles at movement in the tunnel ahead: FLAPPING WINGS - a bird, lost and trapped underground? The Kid freezes, his frightened BREATHS almost enough to drown the sound out. It grows, though, more WINGS joining... He turns to retreat up the tracks, but the WINGS suddenly

seem to be echoing towards him from all directions. Panicked, the Kid becomes disoriented in the growing RACKET, the tunnel ahead begins to glow brighter as he spins... Visible now in the growing light, BLACK SHAPES flicker above the tracks - dozens becoming hundreds, swelling larger, them

POUNDING wings joined by a train RUMBLING closer… Frozen, the Kid can only squint into the headlights closing in, petrified by the dark wings SWIRLING around him...


	4. Chapter 4

**NT. COLD CASE OFFICE - DAY**

The front room of the cold case department is a mess – desks piled high with paperwork and a week's worth of coffee cups. Halfway in the front door, a young detective stands holding a box of his belongings. He looks around for signs of life. Detective Dawson wanders down the hall, frowning at the draft.

''You my new guy?'' Antonio asked the young detective

''I didn't think anybody was here.''

''Everybody's usually a little late.''

Detective Dawson leads the detective down a hall, giving the tour.

''All the cold investigations in the cityare collected and delivered over to us.''We call each witness to see if they can add anything to their original statement.''

''And if they can't? the young detective asks Antonio

''We send the file back to the originalprecinct for follow-up.'' ''Don't get yourhopes up, though.''

The detective continues towards the center of the building, farther from the light of the windows. He stops at a door.

''Once you've gone through the file andcome up empty, bring it here...''

**FILE ROOM/Jay's OFFICE**

They enter a windowless cave, long rows of metal cabinets stretching on forever into the heart of the building. At a desk in the corner, Jay slumps over a stack of files.

''Jay here handles our filing.'' ''Once it hits his desk, a case is officially dead'' Jay looks up, dark circles from his long night in the subway. He nods, but the Detective is too busy making a note to see.

''What if there's no phone number for awitness?'' ''Should I follow up in person?'' the young detective asks Detective Dawson

''Nope, we don't do that down here.'' Antonio tells him

Jay slides his cut-up knuckles under the desk...

''I don't understand, then how?'

''How do you solve that unsolvable murdermystery and redeem yourself?'' Antonio tells him

''The grand jury couldn't find. ''

''Stop. Trust me, there's a tragic storybehind why I'm here giving you this tour.''** ''**We all did something, so just save it.''

moving for the door

''Follow me to the break room...'' detective Dawson tells the young detective

The young detective turns to Jay, embarrassed after his reprimand.

''We should get a beer after work, or** s**omething?''

Jay smiles and nods, but his eyes give him away as a liar:

''Yeah.'' ''Maybe so.''

**HALLWAY**

The young detective steals a look at Jay as Dawson shuts his door.

''So, what did he do?'' the young Detective ask Antonio

''Nothing.''

Naturally, this reaction piques the detective's curiosity.

''Remember when you were a kid, and hold your breath when you went past a graveyard?''

The detective nods. Antonio glances through the window at Jay.

''just...try to leave him alone.'' Antonio tells him

**Jays'S OFFICE**

Jay sneaks a sideways glance to the door, watching Dawson lead the new Detective away. Once they're gone, Jay reaches into his desk and removes a file... `PRESTON, WILLIAM A.'

Jay goes to a rusted cabinet and buries the file deep inside…


	5. Chapter 5

**INT. Jay's APARTMENT - NIGHT**

A lock POPS. Jax steps inside, only silence to greet him. Max lays his jacket across the back of a worn leather chair, footsteps reverberating because there's little other furniture to absorb the sound. He keeps walking...

**KITCHEN**

...past a table with one chair, past gleaming counters. Jay fills a glass of water from the tap. Eyes blank, patient.

**LIVING ROOM**

Carefully, Jay rests the full glass on the arm of the underneath the chair, Jay produces an artist'ssketchbook and places it delicately on the table before him.

Seth trembling hands, Jay turns back the battered cover...suddenly, colors burst into the monochrome room: bright swirls of oil pastels sketch out a still life in Technicolor.

Gradually, Jay's eyes lose their hardness. His breaths comeFASTER, ragged. Jaw clenched; he turns the page...

More flowing brush strokes, the artist's feminine initials...Jay reaches up to turn the page, hands shaking severely...He takes hold of the corner of the page, but his muscleswon't cooperate - as if the page ways more than Jay can 's skin flushes red... tears almost welling. And then at once, Jay slams the book shut and turns away.

**CLOSET**

The door swings open. Hanging inside, the battered saw Jay wear in the subway. A pistol on a hook by the armor scarred by countless nights of service. Jay dresses himself for battle, eyes returning to stone.

**EXT. STREET - NIGHT**

Jay climbs out of the subway into a neighborhood with a foot in two worlds: the buildings are old and crumbling, but the shops inside are sleek and expensive. A jarring combination.

Jay walks up the street, brushing past HOMELESS PEOPLE andFASHIONISTAS jostling for the same space on the sidewalk.

**NT. APARTMENT BUILDING - HALLWAY**

The hallway is ancient brick, but the doors are pristine steel. Pausing at one with a dozen locks, Jay KNOCKS.

The door cracks. An EYE appears. Squinting, evaluating.

''You can't come here anymore.''

''William Preston was a dead end.'' Jay says to the man at the door

The door cracks enough to reveal the speaker: Charlie, skinny- Built in a sharp suit and sunglass, shirt open a little far.

''You can't come here, I said. I'm donehelping you.'' ''I've already paid my debt to society, you know.''

''I've cooperated enough.''

''We need to talk.'' ''Won't take long.'' Jay tells him

**Charlie's APARTMENT - ENTRANCE HALL**

Jay follows Charlie inside. The narrow brick entry opens intoa cutting-edge loft beyond, filled with modern art and a gathering of BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE milling around enjoying

''I thought you found Bill's partner?''

''I did, but Doug only wanted to talk aboutpigeons, or something.'' ''I need a newname, someone robbing houses to feed ahabit around that same time.''

''Three years is a lifetime for guys likethat.'' ''One way or the other, they'reprobably all gone now.''

''Either way, I'm not the one to ask anymore.'' ''I cater to a better class, now.''

One of the guests catches Jay's eye: Erin, young andbeautiful, returns his gaze for an extra moment and smiles.

''I can see that.'' Jay says smiling back at her

This is a party.'' ''These are my friends.''** ''**You remember friends?''

''I need another name, or I start friskingyour friends.''

Charlie stands his ground, not flinching at Jay's threat.

''Don't have one to give you, Jay.'' ''Look,you've gone through all your living leads, now you're running out of deadones...''

''I don't think this guy's out there.'' Charlie tells him

Jay nods, fatigue fighting the determination in his eyes.

''Try sleeping at night every now and then,you'd see that for yourself''.

Jay doesn't answer. His eyes have drifted back to plucks a drink from a passing tray, revealing a dark smudge across the inside of her wrist as she does.

''Listen I'd invite you in, but my friends don't like your type...''

Suddenly intent, Jay pushes past Charlie and into the loft.

**LIVING ROOM - CONTINUOUS**

Jay weaves through the party towards Erin, out of place in his utilitarian clothes. She looks up as he gets closer...

''Oh, decided to stay for a while?'' She asks Jay smiling, a little nervous Rather than answering, Jay's eyes drop to her wrist

''Now it's your turn to say something...''Jay takes her hand, gently turning it to reveal her tattoo: a

black wing, stylized feathers tracing faint blue veins.

''That's interesting Tattoo you have there and by the way could I buy you a drink?' ''I'm Jay'' he tells her

''Thank you.'' '' And I would love a drink, I'm Erin'' She tells him as she shakes his hand and walks over to the bar. While Jay orders them their drink and takes a seat on a couch that was empty, they begin to talk for a bit as Erin Glancing past Jay

''Shit.'' Erin says

''What is it? What's wrong?'' Jay asks her.

''Its My dad.''

Jay follows her gaze to the front door, where Charlie isnervously greeting another new arrival: Sargent Hank Voight Jays Boss and his partner Alvin Olinsky standing at the Door talking to Charlie

Seeing Erin Sitting on the couch with Jay, Hank barrels across the room towards them. People stand aside to let him and Alvin pass without a problem because they know how Hank could get.

''What did I tell you about coming to places like this?'' Hank asks his Daughter Angry

'' What I don't need your permission to go where I want and I'm working under cover I'm trying to find answers about a murder case which your kind of fucking it up right now Hank'' Erin tells her father.

''Wait you're a Cop?'' Jay asks her

''Matter of fact a Detective'' She replies to him ''I'm working on a case and I thought a place like this I would be able to find some answers about it.''

''Still coming here alone could have got you into deep trouble'' Hank tells his Daughter

''Well I wasn't alone I'm here with Detective Halstead'' She tells him

''Well I can see that your lucky that Halstead was here to protect you from people in place like this'' Hank replies to her

''Hey, Halstead how's it going?'' the Sargent asks him ''looks like you haven't been sleeping much.''

''Its going alright and yourself and I manage to get some sleep''

''It's not going to bad just making sure my daughter isn't getting herself into too much trouble.'' ''Thanks for looking after her.'' ''You don't know what kind a of creeps are in a place like this''

''I can only imagine and it's no problem we were just talking a little bit and having a few drinks''

''What are you doing at a place like this didn't think you come to places like this?'' Hank asks him

''I don't but Charlie over there is a CI of mine'' ''I was just trying to get more answers on my case'' Jay tells him

''Still working on that Case?'' ''Any new leads yet?''

''No not really the last person Charlie had me talk to he was a nut job'' Just wanted to talk about crows or some shit.'' ''Nothing useful to me'' Jay tells him

''Well if I find anything or hear anything, I'll give you a call'' Hank tells him

''Alright thanks Voight'' Jay Replies to the Sargent

''No problem'' Voight gives a nod talking to his daughter asking her if she was leaving soon or staying with Jay for a bit.

''I'm staying with Jay for a bit Voight'' Erin tells her father

''Well alright just be careful'' Voight tells her

''I will I can handle myself and I'm with Jay''

''I know you can handle yourself and Jay's a good kid'' Voight gives his daughter a hug and a kiss on the cheek

''Jay please look out for Erin'' Sargent Voight tells him as Voight and Alvin leave and heads for the door.

''That was a close call'' Erin tells Jay taking a sip of her whiskey

''Why didn't you tell me you were a detective?'' Jay asks her

''You never asked me if I was or not and because I didn't tell you because I'm working undercover'' Erin replies to his question

''I didn't want my cover blown'' taking another sip

''What kind of case are you working on?'' he asks her

''Murder and drugs'' There's this new drug that makes people lose there shit and see birds and shit'' ''But I don't believe anything that they say about it because it hard to believe'' ''People seeing some kind of black birds lifting people out of the sky and some golden wings.''

''Yeah the guy that my CI had me go talk to was talking about the same shit about golden wings and pigeons or some shit'' but it wasn't nothing useful about my case that I'm working on''

''May I ask what your working on?'' Erin asks him

''Murder case women and newborn child were killed during a home invasion so I'm just trying to find out some answers about what happened or if anyone knows anything''

''Oh, wow that's horrible how could anyone be the cold but then again it is Chicago'' Erin replies

''Have you found any leads on your case?'' She asks him

''Nothing to useful that could help me no it's like they were a ghost or some shit'' He tells her

''How about yours anything on the drugs, or the murder case?''

''Nothing really, it's kind of like yours a mother and baby were killed during a home invasion''

''Maybe it's the same case or the same people involved'' Jay tells her

''Maybe your right it defiantly could be people just don't vanish out of thin air'' she tells him

As Jay puts his arm around Erin nods at the understatement. ''Need another drink?'' Jay asks her

''Sure, that would be great'' Erin tells him giving him a kiss on the cheek as Jay get up from the couch leaving Erin sitting there getting them more drinks walking over to the bar someone pulls on Jays jacket it was Charlie telling him that he had to leave now.

''Jay you have to leave now My guest are getting mad now''

''Hang on let me just get us another drink for my friend and I then ill be out'' Jay told him trying to pull free. ''Get who another drink?'' Your friend you were just with isn't there anymore'' ''What are you talking about shes sitting on the couch?'' Jay tells him as Jay turns to the couch to where they were sitting, and Charlie was right the couch that he had left Erin sitting on. She's gone…


	6. Chapter 6

The party has grown more crowded. Jay fights his way down a dark hall, searching the shadowed faces he passes. Back here, the music is nothing but GROWLING BASS. A flickering glow escapes the gaps around one door...

**DARK ROOM**

A ring of candles in the center of the floor provides the only light. It's not enough to really see the PEOPLE inside. We hear them CHANTING, low voices MURMURING in unison... Quick glimpses in the candlelight, bare flesh writhing. Cast on the walls, corresponding shadows twist and shift...

A black feather billows across the floor between candles.Spreading up the wall, a new shadow rises above the rest...pair of wings - long and distorted in the candlelight.Jay appears in the doorway as the shadows lose their shape -Jay only catching a glimpse, not sure what he's seeing...

**HALLWAY**

As Jay strains to see detail in the dark room, a facematerializes in the haze: cheeks laced with tattoos, eyestwinkling flames sunk in deep shadow. Adres Pulpo Diaz

''WTF'' Jay says to himself.** S**uddenly, Jay turns and sees Erin standing beside him. Weimmediately notice something different about her: staringboldly into Jay's eyes, all her earlier shyness vanished ''Looking for me?'' she asks him

Erin glances through the door at the shifting shadows,smiling at what she sees. Jay follows her eyes...

''Were you in there?'' ''Where did you go?'' I told you to wait on the couch I was coming back with our drinks'' he tells her

''Sorry I had to go to the bathroom'' she tells him ''

''Do you want to get out of here?'' Jay asks her

''Sorry I can't anymore tonight'' ''I've got paperwork that I have to fill out at the station.'' ''I don't think Voight would like it to much if we went home tonight together'' She tells him jokingly ''Maybe another night she takes a piece of paper out of her handbag and pen writing her number on a piece of paper. ''Call me sometime'' She hands him the piece of paper and kisses him goodnight and then makes her way through the crowd of people heading for the door leaving the party. A ring of candles in the center of the floor provides the only light. It's not enough to really see the PEOPLE inside.

We hear them CHANTING, low voices MURMURING in unison... Quick glimpses in the candlelight, bare flesh writhing. Cast on the walls, corresponding shadows twist and shift...

A black feather billows across the floor between candles. spreading up the wall, a new shadow rises above the rest...pair of wings - long and distorted in the candlelight.Jay appears in the doorway as the shadows lose their shape -Jay only catching a glimpse, not sure what he's seeing...

**HALLWAY**

As Jay strains to see detail in the dark room, a facematerializes in the haze: cheeks laced with tattoos, eyestwinkling flames sunk in deep shadow. Adres Diez.Suddenly, Jay turns and sees Nadia no more than 21 years old standing beside him. Weimmediately notice something wrong with her eyes and the way that she has been acting.

''Looking for me?'' Nadia asks him

''Who are you? '' '' ''What's going on in there?'' Jay asks her

Nadia glances through the door at the shifting shadows,smiling at what she sees. Jay follows her eyes...

''Were you in there?''

''Take me somewhere, I'll tell you.''

**INT. Jay's APARTMENT - NIGHT**

Jay leads Nadia Inside. Before he can even shut the door, Nadia pounces - kissing, hands running over his body. As he pushes back, Nadia's hands slip into Jay's pockets... Abruptly, Nadia breaks away and looks around the apartment. ''You just move in?'' She asks Not really interested; Nadia walks deeper into the room.

Three years ago,''. So, we're somewhere,now: who was that guy-

In response, Nadia unbuckles her pants and lets them drop.Still walking, opening her shirt on her way out of the room.

**HALLWAY**

Jay moves down the hallway, following a trail of clothing. From inside a room, we hear the faint sound of CHANTING...

**BEDROOM**

In Jay's bed, a thin sheet barely covers Nadia's body. Her lips tremble with a slurred SONG. With predatory eyes, she watches Jay stop in the doorway, something holding him back.

With a frustrated sight Nadia ask Jay. '' Fine. What was her name?''

''Who?'' Jay asks her

''The girl from the boring story you wanttell me.'' ''The one that ends with youliving here.'' ''Very sad.''

Caught off guard, Jay tries to figure out how much he'll say.Nadia resumes CHANTING as she waits - a stream of franticSYLLABLES rattling off, nothing recognizable as words.

''Tell you what...with a beat, evil smile** ''**Call me by her name.''

What? Jay asks her startled and caught off guardNadia grins, legs spreading, sheet starting to fall away...

That way you can make love to her again,just like she never left you. With a shrill, mocking voice

''Oh, Jay, I miss you...' Like a switch, Jay's face closes off again

''You should go.'' Jay tells her

''Excuse me?'' Nadia asks him

exhausted, to himself**. ''**There's nothing you can tell me.''

Nadia explodes out of the bed, springing up naked in frontof Jay - shoulders heaving with rage, eyes wild black holes.

''You're kicking me out of your bed?''

For a moment, it seems like Nadia is about to attack. Notphysically intimidated, Jay stares at her in disbelief.

''Yeah.'' Jay tells her

Nadia stomps into the hall, gathering her clothes. Shepulls a cell phone from her crumpled pants and dials...

on phone. ''Owen, pick up if you're awake...''

Jay watches her disappear down the hall, front door SLAMMINGa moment later. He looks around, silence returning.

**EXT. STREET - NIGHT**

Nadia walks down a dark, desolate block, the sound of her HEELS echoing off the crumbling buildings around her. Her eyes are still wild, her stride quick and aggressive. A group of MEN huddle in a stairway to avoid the wind. As Nadia passes, they look up at her with equally wild eyes.

Nadia steps off the sidewalk and into an alley, plunginginto the darkness like she's been there many times before.In the distance, faint MUSIC rumbles through the street.moment later, the few working lamps on the street dim...

**ALLEY**

Nadia barrels down the alley, squinting to see ahead. Themusic is a little louder, BASS shaking the dumpsters. A wind picks up, garbage blows Suddenly unsettled by something, Natasha's pace slows. Shetenses, all her swagger vanishing before our eyes...can RATTLES in the alley behind her. Natasha spins...Nothing - just the FLICKERING of moths swarming the alley'sonly light, their shadows black shapes against the bricks.The sound of much larger BEATING WINGS fills the alley...Eyes wide with terror, Natasha searches for something in theshapes cast by the moths, dread deepening as she finds it:

winged shapes mix with the shadows, FLAPPING wildly...

Nadia CRIES OUT, stumbling back. She turns, running...

''Not yet!'' ''Please, just let me...''

Nadia's SCREAMS seem lost in the chaos of wind and WINGSand distant MUSIC. She suddenly stops running… More SHADOWS assemble ahead of her, their black wings open.


	7. Chapter 7

**OFFICE**

Jay moves up the sidewalk, nearly at the steps of his office. A rough-running ENGINE idles up the street, getting closer. Slowly, Jay realizes that he's being followed. He turns...

Adam Ruzek sits behind the wheel - about Jay's age, but inmuch rougher condition, everything about him a little ashen.He watches Jay turn away from the office and move closer.

Jay returns Adams stare. We don't know if they're about tosmile or open fire. They don't seem to know, either.Adam slides over and throws the passenger side door

**INT. Adam's CAR - DAY**

Adam and Jay ride in silence, a palpable tension in the car. Adam pulls a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and shakesone out. He holds the pack out to Jay, who shakes his head.

Adam nods, smiling, using his lighter and then laying it withthe pack within Jay's reach. Jay doesn't even glance down. tar a silent moment, Adam looks over at Jay and frowns.

''You're not serious, are you?'' Adam asks JayShaking his head in disbelief, Adam pulls to the curb.

**T**hey've parked at a crime scene - the alley in front of themsealed with police tape, COPS posted to keep onlookers away.

''What's this?'' Jay asks Adam. Adam pulls a flask from under his seat, taking a quick pull.

''I need you to look at something.''

**EXT. ALLEY - DAY**

Adam approaches the alley, pulling on a leather jacket and snapping a badge onto his belt. The cops let him pass. Jay follows Adam, slowing as he crosses the police tape. By the crowd of CSI TECHS, what started here didn't end well. There's blood everywhere, a dozen white sheets on the ground.

''What happened to them?'' Jay asked Ada

''Her.'' ''Just one''Confused, Jay studies the sheets. On second look, theyaren't covering anything quite big enough to be a whole body ''Somebody found her leg near the sidewalk,** c**alled it in a few hours later. We found** t**he other one in the dumpster over there.

''I don't believe it.'' Detective Antonio Dawson

Jay and Adam turn to see that they've attracted spectators,** t**he other DETECTIVES D the alley watching them intently.

''Don't tell me you two are goanna start working together again.'' I'd-

''What do we know?'' Adam asks Detective Dawson

''Only that it didn't happen here.'' ''Beyond that, I don't even know how to describeit in my report.'' `''Disassembled,' that'sthe word we came up with.''

The Detective grins, proud of his wit. Adam and Jay move onwithout comment. Max looks at the sheets, shaking his head.

''Why are you showing me this?''

Adam pulls out a plastic evidence bag, holding it out...

Jay's wallet.

''We found it here, by her heart.'' Adam told him

Inside the clear bag, Jay's ID picture is smeared with blood.

''As far as we know, the victim-

Nadia.'' Jay says quietly

Jay kneels over a tarp. The edge is pulled back,revealing a pale forearm with a delicate tattoo of a wing.

''They couldn't lift him up...'''

''What did you just say?'' Adam asked Jay

Jay looks up at Adam, who is suddenly quite agitated. Heglances back at the other detectives - they're staring atAdam and Jay, whispering something amongst themselves.

We need to talk, Jay.'' ''Tonight, Here's my address...''

''For God's sake, I know where you-

''No, I moved out.''

Adam hands over the address and hurries away, leaving Jay standing in the alley, surrounded by Nadia's remains…

**EXT. APARTMENT BUILDING - NIGHT**

Jay steps out of his car, moving up the sidewalk to a surprisingly nice apartment building: uniformed doorman, the works. Double-checking the address, Jay steps inside...

**INT. APARTMENT BUILDING - HALLWAY - NIGHT**

Near the end of the hall, Jay stops at an apartment door. The wood is splintered, pieces of the frame hanging loose... forced open. Jay checks the hall in both directions, drawing his pistol...


	8. Chapter 8

**EXT. APARTMENT BUILDING - NIGHT**

Jay steps out of his car, moving up the sidewalk to a surprisingly nice apartment building: uniformed doorman, the works. Double-checking the address, Jay steps inside...

**INT. APARTMENT BUILDING - HALLWAY - NIGHT**

Near the end of the hall, Jay stops at an apartment door. The wood is splintered, pieces of the frame hanging loose... forced open. Jay checks the hall in both directions, drawing his pistol...

**Adams APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM**

Careful not to make a sound, Jay steps into a living room so messy that it's hard to say for sure if it's been ransacked. Jay flips a switch by the door, but no lights come on.

''Adam?'' ''Are you in here?''

Jay pauses so his eyes can adjust to the traces of streetlight sneaking through the blinds. He moves deeper...

**KITCHEN**

Pistol ready, Jay moves into the kitchen. Dirty dishes, flies swarming around the necks of countless liquor bottles Un seen behind Jay's back, the front door pushes closed...

**HALLWAY**

Jay creeps down a hallway. His shoes CRUNCH in something: A broken mirror scattered in the hallway, the pieces growing more concentrated towards the dark end of the hall. Jay reaches an open doorway. Cautiously, he sweeps inside... In the hallway behind Jay, SOMETHING moves in the shadows.

Jay moves deeper into the darkness, gleaming shards of mirrorgrinding underfoot. Something lies in the floor ahead...BODY - legs stretched across the hall, upper torso notvisible inside a room. A badge on the belt, a servicerevolver limp in its fingers, tattered leather jacket.

Adam.

Now that registers, a NOISE in the hallway behind him sends Jay ducking for cover in the doorway beside him Jay crouches, gun raised, staring at Adam's motionless body.

''Adam!''

FOOTSTEPS grow closer...slow, steady...Jay uses the fragments of mirror scattered around Adam'slegs, each giving a tiny view of the hallway...One piece shows a FIGURE moving closer, shrouded in darkness.** A**nother reflection shows a set of eyes. Frozen. 's Adam, staring at Jay, seeming to silently beg for looks from the reflection to the legs. There's no way...There's no way Adam's head is still attached to his , Jay loses track of the shadows moving closerto his hiding spot, unable to pull his eyes away from Figure lunges out of the shadows, slamming into Jay...The Dark Shape's slashing blows glint in the moonlight, coldmetal slicing the air faster than Jay can fend off...

**A RAPID SERIES OF IMAGES:**

Jay drags himself up the hall, hands slicing on the shards. The air echoes with angry VOICES, LAUGHTER and SCREAMS. Blood drips down the walls, shadows teem with movement...

The FLAPPING grows louder, gusting WIND scattering SHOUTS, disoriented, instinctively pushing himself on Adam's eyes, frozen wide, watch as Jay crawls closer. Shadows in the air above Jay roil with movement. Demons HOWLS rattle the windows. Jay reaches out to Adam...

Above them, black wings POUND…


	9. Chapter 9

**NT. HOSPITAL ROOM - DAY**

Jay's eyes pop open.

He lies in a hospital bed, surrounded by flashing machinery. Beyond the soft WHIR of equipment fans, the room is silent.

''The E.R. doctor's old man was a patrolmanin the 45th.'' ''I got him to get you aprivate room.''

In a chair by the bed, Hank Voight (50s) watches Jay wake 's face is weathered and hard, but his smile is kind.

''our contact information was...'' ''out of date, you know, but one of thedispatchers remembered me and your dad riding together back in the day.'' ''And it was a good idea that you gave my daughter your contact your info.'' ''Or we wouldn't been able to track your phone and be able to check up on you.''

''Jay nods groggily, struggling to find his bearings... ''How is Erin did she make it home the other night?'' ''I've been meaning to call her but wasn't able to get time to''

''Yeah Erin made it home just a little too drunk, but she made it home safely. ''Thanks for looking out for her.'' Hank tells him with Erin walking into the room with three cups of coffee for Voight her and Jay.

''Hey how are you feeling, its finally nice to see that your awake.'' ''I got kind of worried that something happened when you didn't answer your phone.''' Erin told him handing him his coffee

''Yeah sorry didn't mean to worry you and I've been meaning to call you. I was just busy. Voight told me that you made it home safely'' Jay tells her taking a sip of the coffee ''Thanks for the coffee btw''

''Yeah it no problem, I'm just Glad that I made it there on time because if I didn't.'' ''I don't even want to know what would have happened.'' ''Why didn't you give me a call I could have been there and been your back up?''

''I didn't even know what was going down.'' ''Adam needed to talk to me about something.'' If I knew something was going down.'' ''I would have given you a call...'' ''How did you even find me in the first place?'' ww

''GPS tracking''' I tracked you phone needed to make sure everything was okay.'' ''When you didn't answer I had your phone tracked and it led me to Adams apartment'' ''By the time I got there it was to late you were still alive thankfully.'' We thought you were dead though, but Adam was already gone by the time we got there….'' She tells him

Suddenly, something breaks through.

''**Adam**.''

''Hank nods, shivering at the mental image his name produces.

''Erin and Dawson must've scaredthem away before they could do the same thing to you.'' ''Pretty remarkable considering your luck.''

''He was trying to tell me something''

''Was he alive when you showed up?'' '' Did youget a look at the guys who?'' Erin asked him

''No.'' ''I get Back flashes, but it's...''''wrong.'' he tells her

''I hate to say it, but you need to come upwith something better than that.'' ''They've got nothing for leads, so the whole forcehas you pegged as the prime suspect.''

''You tell them where to find me.''

''No need. '' ''The funeral starts in an hour.'' Hank tells himJay pops up, tangling the IV tubes running into his hand.

''Just slow down.'' ''You need to rest your still not medically clear to leave'' Erin tells him with concern within her voice

Jay wraps the clear tube around his hand and SNAPS it free.

What I need is to borrow something to wear.''** ''**Can you help me out?''

''Yeah. My office is on the way.'' Voight tells him

As Jay takes an unsteady step onto the cold tile floor, aconcerned Voight throws his overcoat across Jay's shoulders. With Erin walking on the side of Jay Making sure he was okay and able to walk.

**INT. Voight 'S CAR - DAY**

Voight, Jay and Erin ride in silence, RADIO overpowered by the blasting heater. Jay closes the overcoat over his hospital gown. with a major system moving down from Canada tonight, transportation

authorities are bracing for a blizzard...

Voight pulls against the curb on a block unfamiliar to Jay.

**EXT. ASGARD BUILDING - DAY**

A massive stone structure, squat like a military fortress and black under the storm clouds. There have been updates over the years, but nothing could to hide the age of the building.

Hank starts across the sidewalk to the entrance. Jay and Erin follow,giving a confused frown at the building they're approaching.

''You quit working for Aesir?''

Hank leads Jay through a wrought-iron gate, into a small courtyard leads back to the thick wood doors of the entrance.

''He didn't quit, they made Him head ofsecurity for the whole parent company.'' Erin tells Jay ''That comes with its own building, suchthat it is.''

''Check this out.**'' **Hank tells Jay

A proud parent, Hank points at a deep pit in the stone wall.

''It's a bullet hole.'' Jay replies

''Yeah, from a musket ball.'' ''The Britishused this place as a military prisonduring the Revolutionary War.'' ''Thinkabout that. It's older than St. Paul's.''

Jay looks up at the crumbling gargoyles perched above.

**NT. ASGARD BUILDING - Hanks' OFFICE - DAY**

The double doors fly open onto a massive office - dark wood paneling, a wall of windows glowing white from the snow. Jay goes to the windows. Spreading out bellow him, the wide black expanse of the East River rolls past. Bridges arc up into the storm clouds and disappear before they hit Chicago.

''**w**hen the weather isn't so shitty, theview is unbelievable.'' Hank saysgoing to the closet

''I'm not making any guarantees that any of this will fit.''

While Voight roots around inside, Jay absently scans his desk.A slick company newsletter - `AESIR PHARMACEUTICALS.' Onthe cover, NICOLE HORNE - 50's, dignified, not quite smiling.A HOLIDAY MESSAGE FROM THE CEO' printed below her face.

''I saved one of those for you.**'' ''**Third page from the back.''Jay flips the pages - smiling scientists, sparkling labs...

MICHELLE Halstead, bright smile illuminating a bland corporateportrait. The same face in the photo Jay showed the Junkie.

''There, going to set up scholarship in her name.''

Taken by surprise, Jay doesn't seem to hear Hanks explanation.

''they kept coming to me for suggestionsover what she might want.'' ''I guess since we go back so far, maybe they think I'm family.'' ''Nobody knew how to find you...''

''I said art. She liked art, right?''

Jay nods, turning his eyes away from the photograph.

''it's a nice thing, a scholarship.'' ''Goodway to remember somebody.''

Jay eagerly takes the old uniform from Hank, happy to have something else to focus on. Hank studies his body language.

''You still haven't been out there, have you?''

Jay doesn't answer, slipping into a wrinkled dress shirt.


End file.
